Kisara's Story
by KiwiFTW
Summary: A girl named Kisara starts out in the world of Madrigal, not knowing what to expect in this vast world. This is a story of her adventures as they happen.
1. Chapter 1

Heh heh…my first attempt at free writing!!! 

Kisara's blue eyes fluttered open. She was in her warm bed, in her comfortably furnished room. A smile burst onto her face as one thought entered her mind.

_Today's my 15th birthday, and it's also the day I start helping out Flarine._

She jumped up, put on the uniform that her parents had received from the mayor. Kisara also took the wooden sword from the top of her wooden dresser and put it in her backpack.

She looked in the mirror, trying to decide how to put her hair.

"Hmmm…" Kisara took a light blue ponytail holder and braided her hair neatly, then put the small bow that held the end in place, on.

She looked at her hair and murmured.

"Why did I have to be born with silver hair? I look old."

She looked out the window, a light breeze caressing her face. The sun shone brightly in the deep blue sky, without a cloud in sight.

"Kisara! Come down stairs!" She heard her mother's voice drift up from the noisy bustle of downstairs.

"Coming!" She said as she walked down the stairs.

"Oh honey! It fits you perfectly!" Her mother cried as she came in. (parents…lol :roll: )

"Oh you've grown up so much! And now you're about to leave home!"

Kisara grinned.

"But," She heard her father declare from the living room, "We have a few surprises for you before you leave."

Kisara bounded excitedly into the living room. Her father smiled and winked at her as she took the vibrantly wrapped package from his outstretched hand.

"Now, this IS for you, but we want you to wait until you are at least level 5 before you open .these." He said sternly.

She nodded. Then set the first one aside. He gave her three more that she must not open, and then he spoke again.

"Our other presents are in your backpack. You can use them on the road."

"Wow, this is fabulous! Thanks to both of you!" Kisara said, her voice trembling in enthusiasm.

Her parents hugged her, wished her luck, and then said goodbye.

"I'll check up with you guys as soon as possible!!" Kisara said as she walked out into the bright sunlight.

As she did, she saw various people standing aloofly in the square. Kisara shook her head; she had always thought that the people who stood there selling things for hours on end were crazy.

Kisara stared at the huge loadstar in the center of the courtyard. She had read up on everything she needed to know, and had even wandered into the field where the Aibatts dwelled. She had felt perfectly at home with them, until her father found her and started to panic.

Kisara had also taken her time to learn a map of Flarine, so she knew where she would go. "Look out Aibatts, here I come." She grinned and ran towards the wooden bridge at the end of town.

As she ran over, she saw a clown like figure grinning maliciously at her. Thinking quickly, she sidestepped and walked beside the river to where the Aibatts were.

The first one she saw was a small one. She darted towards it and stabbed it several times. When it fell to the ground, it dropped a lollipop, some penya, and a small purple chest with gold lining. Curiously Kisara opened it, and she found a beautiful twinkle stone inside. Smiling, she put it in her backpack and continued her hunt.

In a few hours, Kisara had managed to get to level 3. Tiredly she sat down on a rock near the river, and started to get something out of her backpack to eat. She saw the packages her parents had given her, and then dug deeper into the bag.

She felt her hand touch something crinkly, and pulled it out to reveal a brown paper sack. Kisara peered inside and found a heap of food. Happily she took out a few things and began to eat.

As Kisara ate, she watched the people in Flaris. She saw many, but the ones that caught her attention the most were the ones laughing and giggling. Sadly she would avert her eyes away from them, feeling a large pang of pain.

Kisara had always been a bit of a loner, and didn't have any close friends except for Jeff, and one of the Assist masters. She had always wanted to be part of a group like that. Kisara had always wanted to belong.

Wiping away a few stranded tears, she got up, stretched her legs and shuffled towards the center of Flaris to visit with Jeff.

Ok so its not very much…but yes that **is **ch. 1…

And btw, I actually don't have very many friends on flyff… XD… so if anyone would be…well um, nice enough to hang out with me I would love that '

R&R!!! (read and review…or well, comment in this case :D)


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2. Ok so im going to keep going…yay:)

As Kisara made her way towards Jeff, she felt a hand suddenly come over her mouth. Stunned, she tried to scream, but the hand muffled her cries.

"Shh…" A low male voice whispered.

Kisara was dragged helplessly into the trees. Suddenly she was jerked down. The hand withdrew from her mouth and she began to speak.

"Who the heck are you?! And what do you want with me?"

"My name is Kyle. I dragged you out here because my friend is bringing a monster parade into the city, and I didn't want you to get trampled; it's likely that he'll trample some low level vagrants." He explained.

"Wow, thank you." She replied, blushing slightly.

"Hey no problem." He grinned. "Do you live around here? I've never seen you before."

"Yes I live in the house with the balcony. I didn't have any friends, so I preferred to stay inside." She explained sadly.

"Would you be my friend?" He said awkwardly.

"Sure!" She said with a laugh.

"Here, take this. Its really cool, we can communicate over long distances." He said, handing her an odd device.

"Thanks" She replied.

"Well, I better head back into the city, never know what my friend is goin' to do." Kyle said.

Kisara nodded, and turned towards the mushpang.

"By the way, what class are you?" She asked.

"I'm a mercenary, level 40" He said proudly.

"Wow! That's awesome. Well, I need to get going, I'll see you later!" She called, and ran off.

Kisara reached the mushpang when she heard a rumble coming down the huge, grassy hill.

She looked up, seeing the blue, sharp toothed Lawolves in the distance. What she saw coming down the hill, caused her to stumble backwards in fear.

A huge creature that was the color of rusty metal was lumbering after an acrobat. It had a huge hammer for a hand, and she knew what it was.

It was a Giant Bang. Behind it was a giant plant with jagged teeth, a cat-like giant that looked like a stripper. (Well, I think it does **--;**)

The acrobat leading them let out a whoop and tore down the brown road, the creatures racing after him. Kisara figured that this was the friend Kyle had been talking about.

She shook her head and went back to fighting, staying far away from the road. Soon, she had gathered some penya, a green sword, some lollipops and some other various items. She decided to see if she could find a party.

"Oi! Anyone here want to party?" She shouted.

A few people turned, and made their way towards her.

"Ok, everyone who wants to be in it just tell me and you can join."

Kisara had taken her new party to the pukepukes and all was going well, for they had reached level 6 in a breeze.

She had met a few boys and girls her age, and they had been chatting while fighting.

"So, do you guys wanna eat dinner up by loadlight? We can light a fire and cook some food.

A girl named Chrissie spoke. "I think that'll be awesome! I'll come. What do ya say guys?"

Every one agreed.

Suddenly, they heard a cry come from one of the girls.

"Oh no!" Kisara said, and killed the puke puke she had been toying with.

A girl named Vane crumpled to the ground dead.

"Don't worry she'll just go to loadlight." Chrissie explained.

"Ok." Kisara said with a sigh.

She continued to fight puke pukes when suddenly, a blue light surrounded her.

"Sweet! Level 7!" She cheered.

She sat down happily and enjoyed the breeze, waiting for her party to get to level 7.

Her silver hair had fallen from the braid, and now swirled loosely around her face.

"You gained levels fast." A boy sat down next to her and smiled.

"Heh, you too." She replied. The two sat in silence for a few moments.

"Oh, I never caught your name!" She said remembering.

"My name is Shade." He said, turning.

Kisara laughed. "How ironic!" she said, referring to his golden blond hair and blue eyes.

"I'm thinking of dyeing my hair." He said.

"Oh no! Don't! Your hair looks so good with your blue eyes!" She cried.

His face turned red.

She started to giggle.

"Ohhhh" Chrissie said giggling as well.

"Shut up Chris" He said hotly.

"Aw come on, I was just playing…" She said, pretending to wince at his comment.

Quickly Kisara changed the subject. "Is everyone done?"

They all replied with a yes or a grunt.

"Let's go ahead and set up camp.

Later that night, the party sat around the blazing fire after finishing eating.

"I'm bored…let's play Truth or Dare!!" Chrissie cried.

Everyone laughed and agreed to play.

"okk…hmmm Kisara you're first!" She cried excitedly.

"WHAT?!" Kisara said, jumping from the warm dreamy state she had been.

"Yup…ok…hmmm" Chrissie suddenly saw two ringmasters out of the corner of her eye. " Ok now I know! Kisara, I dare you to go and ask those ringmasters what a buff is." Chrissie knew it wasn't a very good dare, but it would have to do for now.

"Ok, but if I do it realllly good you guys HAVE to give me penya." She said.

Kisara stood, smoothed her clothes and hair, and flounced up to the ringmasters.

"Exxcuuusse mee." She said sweetly.

"Yes?" One of the ringmasters peered at her.

"Um, I was wondering if you could answer a question pretty please."

"Sure, what do you need?" He asked, standing a little taller.

She giggled like a small child.

"Thank you so very much!! Could you tell me what a buff is? I've heard of it before but I've never seen one." She said in the most sugary voice possible.

The group was laughing very hard behind the bushes but the ringmaster obviously had not heard them in his stupid pride. (no offense to any ringmasters or assists btw, this is all fun :)) "Well, a buff is a spell that gives you more strength in certain areas. Here, let me show you."

"Okies!" She said excitedly.

The ringmaster took out his stick and murmured the spells, surrounding Kisara in a beautiful array of colors.

Kisara pretended to be in awe and clapped her hands.

"That was super duper awesome!! Thanks sooo much! That was the best explanation ever!" Kisara said with a huge smile.

"Your very welcome." He puffed out his chest proudly.

She skipped back and looked over her shoulder and giggled again. 

As she came back into the campsite she burst into spasms of laughter. 

"That…was the best…dare I've ever seen…" Chrissie said through laughter.

"Here!" She said, handing Kisara a few penya. Surprisingly, everyone else pulled out some and gave it to her.

"Ok, now it's your turn Chrissie!" Kisara said evily.

She thought for a few moments.

"Ok, I dare you to not talk for a whole entire day. If you talk, you have to give me **all** your penya." She said.

Chrissie gasped and a determined look spread onto her face.

"I can do it!" She said confidently.

"What ever you sayyyy" Kisara said, rolling her eyes.

She yawned and settled back down in her place. Watching the fire crackle merrily, she grew drowsy.

"Getting tired?" Shade asked, sitting next to her.

"Mhmm" She mumbled.

"This is great isn't it?" He said.

"Yeah it is. I've never been around so many people. I love it." She replied, her eyelids sliding down.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice." He whispered, growing tired himself.

He turned and looked at her.

Her eyes where closed as she slept peacefully.

It had been the best day she had ever had.

**Ok that's the end of Ch2 3 I thought I was done sooner but oh well…I have school to deal with. T.T**


	3. Chapter 3

Kisara awoke when a faint echo of a Lawolf snarling was carried through the small breeze hitting her face.

_It's been a day since my birthday…_

She thought peacefully.

The other day had been great, and she had loved it.

Then she remembered the presents her parents had given her. Lazily, she stretched and reached into her bag.

Kisara was surprised when one of the packages started to squawk.

She opened it and saw a red bird staring up at her tentatively.

"A baby luia!" She whispered softly.

It pecked her hand curiously, as expecting food.

She stroked its soft feathered head and it chirped softly.

"All I have is human food." She said with a soft chuckle. It stared at her and then leapt into her bag.

"Wha-What are you doing??" Kisara asked surprisingly. She heard it rummage around in her bag and then come back out slowly, revealing a large portion of a chicken leg. It eat it in a matter of minutes and was contented, and settled down next to her, watching her every move curiously.

She rummaged through the other packages and was excited with what she saw.

There was a full cat suit in one of them!! She moved it aside, giddy for what else was there. The next one she open had a long kimono in it, with shoes as well. In the third she found a stealthy looking ninja suit.

_This must have cost a fortune!!_

She thought excitedly.

The last package was small, but Kisara wasn't disappointed, she knew that what ever else her parents gave her, she would be very grateful.

When she opened it she saw a blueish glow coming from the center.

It was beautiful.

In the box was a shimmering, round gem. It was rather large, and it seemed almost, hollow.

There was a message next to it.

_Kisara,_

_This gem has been passed down by our family for generations. There is a myth that goes with it. We taped it below._

_**Long ago, before the Ruthless monsters had been created, there was a different kind of creature that cast fear and hope in the people of Madrigal.**_

_**You hold a link to the past. You hold the bright future in your hands. And only you can seek what is inside.**_

_**A riddle below tells you how to get to the place you seek.**_

_**Deep Inside, mountains that climb to the heavens,**_

_**At the end, behind the door.**_

**_the secret to how this gem will provide you with enough power_**

_**To fulfill your wishes to become a Psykeeper.**_

_**It will provide you with a strength, the size of two rather large creatures.**_

_**Good luck, Child of the Gods.**_

Kisara froze at the last statement. She couldn't possibly be a child of a god!!

_But that explains your silver hair._

Her conscious told her.

She sighed heavily. A distant rumble answered her.

"Wha- What was that?" Kisara turned to see a giant creature lumbering towards the center of Flarine.

_NO!_

Her heart lurched. She needed to get to Flarine! Without thinking, she drew her sword and stabbed her self. Feeling her conciousness drift away, she whispered the words.

"To the loadstar."

A noisy confusion entered her thoughts as she awoke. People screaming, the clangs of hard medal and swords, and much more.

My parents! Was all she could think, tears in her eyes as she moved forward.

I have to help! She thought courageously.

She darted forward to the center of the town.

In her frustration, she cried to the heavens.

"If I am the child of the gods, give me your strength and let me help!"

Suddenly, a blue beam shot from the sky and surrounded her.

She heard a thin, wispy voice whisper.

"So be it Daughter of the Gods."

Kisara blinked, either she was dreaming or flying because she now saw the clockworks face.

She started to speak, and heard a growl.

Kisara looked down and tried to scream, but instead she roared.

She was…a dragon.

Instinct swallowed her, and she found herself biting a clockwork.

It was taken back, but retaliated and tried to shake her off.

Luckily she had a firm grip on it, and began ripping through its exterior.

The last sound she heard was the creaking of metal crashing to the ground.

Everything went black.

"Kisara! Kisara wake up!" A female voice shook Kisara into conciousness.

Her vision was bleary, but she knew she was in her home.

Chrissie was beside her.

"Chrissie!" She said, relieved to see her friend.

"What are you wearing?" Chrissie was now wearing a light blue out fit, a wand in her hand.

She smiled sadly.

"We all managed to get to level 19 with Kyle's help. I'm a magician now."

"Oh." 

"Your parents are out cleaning up. But they said you should come with me." She said.

"Ok." Kisara stood slowly, feeling pangs of pain here and there.

"Let's go." She said weakly, taking a step forward.

"Kisara!" Chrissie cried as Kisara stumbled and fell to the floor.

Kisara was tumbling through a black oblivion in her mind, not knowing where it would lead.

_Kisara! My daughter!_

_**Who are you?**_

_I am your mother, Romanu, and these are your siblings. You cannot see them but I will tell you their names. You will receive all your past memories as well._

Kisara looked around. The space she was in was black. But she could see two dark figures standing nearby.

"Siblings?" She called curiously.

Suddenly a bright light appeared before her and then she saw what she had never expected.

The goddess, her mother, Romanu.

Her long silver hair floated as if she was underwater.

Her eyes were a blue color.

Purple markings decorated her pale face.

_**Mom.**_

Kisara could barely whisper.

"I love you my daughter. Here are your siblings names. SuRui and Kakashi. Take care!"

It was sudden, but Kisara felt a burst of energy and opened her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

When Kisara awoke to find two brown eyes looking at her worriedly. "Kisara! Are you alright?" It was Kyle.

"Uhgnn." She groaned as she slowly sat up.

"What happened?" She asked, after blinking several times.

"You tripped and went unconscious." Vane explained.

Kisara jumped out of the bed.

"Well I feel a lot better now! Let's get going!" She said happily.

Her friends nodded and followed her out the door.

As she went out, she noticed the assist master smiling at her and asking her, "Would you like to be an assist?"

"Um… but I'm not level 15 yet." She explained with a smile.

"But yes you are! My readings indicate it!" He said firmly.

"I think he's right…but how did you get from Level 8 to Level 15 overnight?" Vane asked curiously.

"Maybe its because she beat up that clockwork and killed it!" Chrissie squealed.

"You know about that?!" She asked surprised.

"Well, we saw the Luia and your sword, so we pretty much pieced it together." Kyle said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh. I had intended to keep it a secret…" She said blushing slightly.

"It's ok! You can trust us!" Shade said with a wide grin.

"Yeah, she can trust us! But not you!" Said one of the newer members of the party, named Brina playfully.

"Hey!" He said, attempting to chase her. The two laughed and ended up toppling over.

"You guys are such babies." Brent said, who was also another new member.

"Yeah and your too mature!" Brina said as she stuck out her tongue.

The assist master ignored this and asked again. "Well, would you like to be an assist?"

"No thank you, I'm going to be a Magician." She exclaimed politely.

"Well I can tell you that the Magician master is in Saint Morning." He said, pointing to the Magic Shopkeeper.

"She can give you a blinkwig to transport there." 

"Ok thank you!" Kisara said, and scurried over to the shopkeeper.

Her blue clothing stunned Kisara. Kisara suddenly felt shy.

"May I help you?" She asked coolly.

"Um yeah, may I have a blinkwig to SaintMorning?"

"Yeah, that's 800 penya." The girl said boredly.

"Alright. Thanks." Kisara replied.

"Good Luck Kisara! We'll wait for you to get back!"

Kisara's heart welled up as she let the orange light surround her.

"I'm going to try so hard." She whispered.

It had been a few hours since she had first met the magician master. 

"well, this isn't so bad." She said optimistically, buying a Flarine blinkwig and crushing it.

"Now all I have to do is get some twinkle stones from my bank account." She said happily.

As she entered Flaris, she could see a large group sitting around the lodelight.

There she saw her friends.

"Kyle! Chrissie!" She called out happily as she noticed the two.

"Hey! Are you done yet?" 

"I'm almost done! All I need to do is get my twinkle stones and I'm good to go!" She replied happily.

"Ok! How about we meet you in Saint Morning for lunch?"

"Ok!" She replied.

Kisara went over to the public office.

_Wow the flowers are so beautiful!_

The fresh orange flowers swayed slightly as people flew over or rushed by.

She smiled and talked to Juria.

Juria led her inside and let her take out her twinklestones.

"Thanks!" She said, and ran out of the office happily.

"YES! FINALLY!" She cried happily and leapt forward.

She ran to the magic shop once more and saw the girl, but ignored her attitude.

She crushed the blue, glowing blingwig and felt herself being lifted into the space above her.

Slowly SaintMornings cool gray stone streets came into view.

She rushed forward to where the Magician master stood and held out the things for her.

"Congratulations young lady, you're a magician." The lady smiled down at her.

Kisara leapt for joy and ran back to the Magic Shop.

"Hey do you have any robes for magicians?" She asked.

His crinkled smile widened as he led her inside.

Kisara entered an old, musty room. Beautiful paintings covered the wall, each of magicians.

One had striking red hair and a mischievous grin on her face. Her eyes were oddly blue, and a strange feeling of remembrance entered her mind.

"Who's that?" She pointed to the old painting.

"That, is one of the three Children of the Goddess Aikio." He explained.

"Oh. Isn't her name SuRui?" She asked, racking her brain for the name.

"That's right young lady." He said warily.

"Anyway, here are the female magician clothes." He continued.

Kisara gaped at the rich blue colored robes. Her fingers glided across the fabric gently.

"Wow…but there is only a hat and some gloves I can wear now…I'll just buy some for later." She said thoughtfully.

He nodded in agreement and took the shining coins from her outstretched hand.

"Ok thanks!!" She called as she ran out of the shop, her new clothes and weapons (which she had already bought) in hand.

_There's something familiar about that girl…_

The shopkeeper said thoughtfully.

_I wonder…_

He looked at the two siblings of SuRui.

And sure enough, there was Kisara, plain as day.

He staggered backwards.

_A goddess has just entered and left my shop._

"Hmmm… I wonder what I should wear..." She was staring at the hat and gloves, then noticed her other package.

Oh! I know! I'll wear this cat suit!" She said.

"I'm going to wear this for awhile." She said smiling.

As she put it on, she noticed how incredibly short the black cat dress was.

"Oh boy…this is going to be fun." She grumbled to herself.

She slipped on the cat ears, which seemed to melt into her head.

"What the-?" She was taken a back, and noticed that the ears twitched.

"Weird." She said nervously.

Suddenly a gust whipped around her, making her hair tie loosen and let her silky silver hair down.

"Oh crud! Well, I'll just get it later I suppose." She grumbled.

Kisara looked out into the crowd and saw her friends sitting in the grass.

Nervously she pulled down the cat suit and walked forward.

_I look like a Stripper!_

Kyle looked up as he chuckled softly. As he did so he saw a girl nervously walking towards them.

He then realized who it was.

The timid, blue eyes captivated him.

Kisara's silver hair flowed gently behind her as she walked.

Cat ears were on her head, and he knew the outfit.

She was absolutely the most beautiful thing he thought he had ever seen.

"Kyle?" Her soft voice called timidly.

All he said was, "Wow."

Everyone turned and Chrissie jumped up and hugged Kisara tightly.

"You look sooo cute!!!" She squealed happily.

"Cute? More like drop dead gorgeous." Shade said flashing a smile.

Kisara blushed slightly.

"You are so perverted." Brina snorted.

"You have to admit, she looks awesome." Brent said shoving Brina.

"ok! OK! I get it! I look ok, now can we please just eat?" She said giggling.

She sat down next to Kyle.

" So what have you guys been up to?" She asked curiously as she began to nibble on a biscuit she had pulled out.

"Oh nothing much, just stocking up and getting ready to go back to Flarine and go into Mars Mine." Shade answered.

Kisara froze

_**Mountains that Climb to the Heavens…**_

_**Behind the door…**_

"That sounds great!" She said cheerfully.

"Hey look! Over there!" Brina chirped cheerfully.

"Ohh what's that sound?" Chrissie said curiously as she stood up and began walking towards the sound.

"I think it's…music" Kisara said.

"Oh that's right! I heard the mods talking about some festival that would be held in Saint Morning!" Brina chirped.

"Oh that sounds fun! Come on guys let's go!" Kyle said excitedly. Everyone except Brina and Kisara rushed ahead.

"Kisara, can I talk to you about something?" She asked sweetly.

'Um sure…" But before Kisara could say anything else, Brina took her arm and shoved her into the alleyway.

Kisara stumbled and fell back, surprised.

"I want you to get something straight little missy!" Brina said angrily.

"Kyle, is MINE!"

"Wha- What are you talking about?" Kisara asked bewildered.

"Oh you know perfectly well what im talking about. Did you see the way he was looking at you?" Brina's voice grew harsher by the second.

"…" Kisara thought about for a moment. He _was_ staring at her.

"So if you think you can cozy up to him, your **dead wrong**. If I see you flirting with him I will find a way to make your life **miserable **_got it?_" Brina continued.

"…um yeah."

"Good!" Brina's normal, sweet voice said.

Brina flounced away and left Kisara in the alley, completely stunned at what just happened.

She sighed and rubbed her now bleeding arm.

"What am I going to do?" She asked sadly.


	5. Chapter 5

Kisara shuffled towards her friends and put on a fake smile.

Brina smiled at her in a sweet, innocent way.

"Hey you." A voice said and a strong hand grabbed her arm.

"Snowball." She recognized the voice to be Kyles. She felt herself being pulled up into his arms.

The blush that had already begun to spread on her face increased rapidly.

"Kyle…" She whispered.

She whipped around and saw Brina trying to burn holes in the back of her head.

Nervously she tried to move with the beat. Desperate, she wanted to find a way to get out of Kyle's grasp. It was then that her feet stumbled, and she began to fall.

Of course, Kyle's strong supporting arms caught her.

She stared straight up into his gleaming brown eyes.

For a moment everyone stared at the two, enthralled with each other.

"Kyle…stop please." She whimpered.

"What?" 

"I-I can't! I just can't!" She said, her shoulders slumping.

"I'm sorry. It's a long story." She said, feeling tears prick behind her eyes.

"I'm sorry. Im so so so sorry!" She whispered, and with that she squeezed her eyes shut and ran.

She tore down the street, tears flying.

_Why? Why do I feel this way?_

She thought to herself as the night air became cooler as she crossed the bridge.

Soon her breathing became heavy, and she collapsed.

"Kisara?" Shade's voice called.

"W-what are you doing here." She said panting.

"Oh I just got bored. Are you ok?" He asked concerned, as he kneeled down beside her.

"Brina…Brina…" She whimpered as she broke into a sob.

"What? What about Brina?" His hand gripped her shoulder tightly.

"She's she's evil! She.." Kisara's distressed cries came into the night.

Shade slowly eased the sobbing girl into his arms.

"It's ok…I know, I always thought there was something about that girl…"

"a-and why are you wearing mercenary clothes when you're a blade?" She said, growing quieter.

"How did you know?" He asked surprised.

"And, your hair IS really black! And your eyes! They're not blue! They're green!" She said sobbing.

"Wow, your good." He said, smiling in spite of her.

"Shade? What's your real name?" She asked gently, trying to get her mind off of Brina.

"Kakashi…" He said quietly.

"K-Kakashi?!" Her head shot up.

"Yes." He said, now looking down at her, a small smile on his face.

He knew what she was thinking.

_I am your brother._

"Kakashi!!!" She cried into the night wildly, and gripped him tightly.

"Kisara." He whispered, embracing her just as hard. Tears were also forming in his eyes.

And so, the two of three children of Aikio met that night, and they had never been happier to see each other.

And so, they lay there, the whole night, swearing never to let go of each other again.

Aww!! Fluffy! Yeppers it's a short chapter but I like it


	6. Chapter 6

It was morning when Kisara's blurred eyes slid open.

She managed to wiggle out of Kakashi's grasp.

"Did you honestly think I was asleep?" said Kakashi, with one eye open and a sly grin on his face.

"Oh wah!" She said with a pout.

He grabbed her again and began vigorously tickling her.

"O-ok! Stop! Stop it!" She said, trying to squirm away from him.

However he caught her again.

"Urgh!! Someone will seee usss" She groaned under his heavy armor.

"Yeah, but we're siblings." Kakashi said, finally allowing her to stand up.

"Yeah! But we barely look alike." She mumbled.

"Watch this!" He said with a wink.

He pulled out two long, slender swords and twirled them around him.

A strange blue light came out from them and surrounded him.

He whipped around inside, and suddenly it ceased. Instead of the black hair, green eyed Kakashi, she was staring at something…_way_ more.

A boy, whom she knew was Kakashi, stood proudly before her. His rather long now silver hair was tied back in an unruly ponytail. His eyes were perfectly gold. A long purple scar ran over his right eye, and it looked almost like a star. The two swords he had been holding now glowed blue, and his outfit had defiantly changed. He now wore a Sinbad suit, but the top was a creamy color and his pants were blue.

"Wow." She said, breath taken.

"Heheh yup." He said smirking. He walked unsteadily over to her.

"Ugh. Im still dizzy…" He said uncertainly.

"You better change back before we go with the rest to Mars Mine."

"I can't" He mumbled.

"What?!"

"I can't change back." He repeated.

"Ugh! That sucks! Oh well…we'll just think of something when we get there." She said frowning, and began to walk towards the center.

"I'll just send a message to Chrissy." She said, pulling out the messenger.

The two made their way towards the magic shop keeper, whom was unordinarily quiet.

"Hey Kisara!!! Whoa…whose your friend?" Chrissie called. She was staring wide eyed at Kakashi, who had thrown a cloak over his himself and had a protective arm around Kisara's shoulder.

"oh, him? Oh he's no one, just uh…" She couldn't think of anything.

"I'm her boyfriend." He said with a wink.

Kisara saw Kyle's shoulders stiffen.

"Hey! No you're not!" She said, shoving him playfully.

"I could be if I wanted to." He said with a grin.

"Uh huh, but you aren't" She giggled.

"Ok, whatever, can we just go?" Kyle spoke for the first time, his voice unusually cold.

"heh, I'll give you a ride Kisara my dear." Kakashi said mockingly.

"What?" But before she could do anything, he had grabbed her bridle style and crushed a blinkwig.

"See ya guys there!" Kakashi said smirking.

Once they had gotten out of the city, they began to talk. 

"Oh you're just awful you know that? Look what you did!" Kisara whined.

"Oh wah, he'll get over it. Look, I'll wait for a bit before I come in. That way you can have some time with your friends." He said smiling.

"Ok thanks!" She replied.

"I'll see ya later." Kakashi said, making his way towards the lawolves.

"Bye." She replied with a grin.

Soon the whole party had reached loadlight, and they were ready to go.

Brina was absolutely absorbed in Kyle, flouncing around him and showing off. Kisara's hand tightened around the wand to the point where it was shaking.

Then suddenly, it snapped clean in half.

"OW!" She cried.

"Oh crud! Anyone have any kind of bandage?" Chrissie said, examining Kisara's now bloody hand.

"Here I have something." Kyle stepped forward and took out a bandage. He roughly took her hand and started to wrap it around her hand tightly.

"Ow! Kyle stop it! That hurts!" She said, biting back tears.

Suddenly he looked angrily at her. " Why don't you just get someone else to do it then?!" He yelled, and stormed off.

"Wha-?" Kisara was completely shocked.

"What did I do?" Her voice had plain hurt in it.

"I don't know…that's really weird…" Chrissie said, gently taking Kisara's hand and wrapping it up.

"Thanks Chrissie." Kisara said with a smile evident.

"You guys, you guys are the best friends I could possibly ever have." She whispered, her eyes smarting.

Brina rolled her eyes but the others smiled.

"Thanks!" Chrissie said with a grin.

"Kyle's not being a very good friend right now though." Brent mumbled.

"Well that's not his fault, his girlfriend just got stolen." Chrissie said with a small giggle.

"What?!" Both Brina and Kisara cried.

"Kisara! You know what I'm talking about!" She said, now laughing.

"Huh?" Kisara didn't know what she was trying to get to.

"Oh never mind, let's just go!" Chrissie said, rolling her eyes playfully.

As soon as they reached the bangs, there was Kyle, sitting by the entrance.

Kisara's heart nearly broke.

The look on his face made her want to rush up and hug him. But she knew that Brina would literally murder her.

"Kyle?" She asked softly.

"What." He said sharply.

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." 

"Please tell me…" Kisara said, moving a little closer to him.

"No."

"Please" She urged.

"You really want to know that bad?" He looked up at her.

"Yes! I want to know what's wrong! What's bothering you?"

"You. And your stupid boyfriend." He mumbled.

Kisara staggered backwards. "I-i…"

She stood stalk still for a moment.

Then she charged into a run, tears streaming down her face.

"Damnit! Let's go in already!" She said as she ran down the steps.

And Chrissie stomped up to Kyle and whacked him on the head.

"You idiot." She hissed. She started run into the cave after Kisara.

"Did I miss something?" A low voice

And there stood Kakashi. His arms were folded and his eyes narrow.

Chrissie skidded to a halt. "Kyle here just made Kisara cry." She said angrily.

"WHAT?!" Kyle jumped up.

"I…" He began as Kakashi walked towards him angrily.

"What did you do to my sister?" He growled.

"What?" A look of pure shock had registered on Kyle's face.

"Never mind! I'm going to go find her!" He called, and ran into the cave.

"Sister?!" Kyle's mouth was wide open.

Kisara ran. She ran, and ran, and ran.

_Why? Why did I have to be so stupid!_

Was her only thought.

Suddenly, she stumbled. She didn't try to stop, and fell into a small cavern.

"w-where am I?" Her voice quivered.

She suddenly heard large quaking footsteps towards her.

In front of her, was a huge bang, it's hammer-like hand at least twice the size of her. The blue dusty floor kicked up dirt as it lumbered towards her.

"Help!" She wished her friends were here. She wished Kakashi was there.

Suddenly a blur rushed in front of her.

"RUN!" It was Kakashi. He lunged forward and stabbed the bang with his large blue sword.

Kisara didn't have to be told twice. She ran until her legs gave out.

She collapsed in an empty cavern, with shuddering breathes.

"Kisara!" a voice echoed all around her. It was Kyle.

He came skidding around the corner and ran towards her.

"Omigod Kisara are you alright?!" He said sharply.

"it's ok im fine…" She said softly.

Kisara had stood up, her legs shaking.

Kyle was still running, and ran straight into her, and surprised Kisara completely. He tugged Kisara into his arms and held her tightly. Kisara was stunned. Her arms hang limp.

"I'm sorry Kisara…I'm so sorry. I've been such a jerk…" She could hear him.

He was _crying_.

Kisara threw her arms around him and buried her head in his shoulder.

Tears came to her own eyes as she sweared she didn't care what Brina did to her.

Because her _love_ for Kyle was too strong,

even though she didn't know she loved him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kisara?!" Kakashi came running around the corner and stopped dead in his tracks.

_Hehe…their so cute_

It was an odd thought, but he knew what was waiting for the two.

"Hey! You two! Do you mind getting up so we can go kick butt?" He asked, nicely enough.

"Yeah we're coming." Kyle said, his face flushed.

"unhhhh" Suddenly Kakashi's hand flew up to his eye.

"Kisara, please help me." He moaned.

She ran up to him frantically.

He stumbled and fell.

A blue light surrounded him.

He screamed loud. Real loud.

"Kakashi!" Kisara cried worriedly.

"It hurts." He said painfully.

Slowly his silver hair became black, and his golden lively eyes turned into the deep green color they had been.

His clothes became armor, and Kisara was dragged to the ground.

Kyle ran forward, watching the transformation with wide eyes.

And then, the blue glow disappeared and Kakashi was knocked unconscious.

Suddenly, they all heard a loud growl.

"What is that?"

"Kisara look out!" Kyle called wildly.

Suddenly something reached out and smashed him into the ground. He was dead.

"Urgh…I'll just go to loadlight." He moaned.

His body faded away, and Kisara angrily turned to the large bang.

"I won't let you hurt my friends anymore!" She yelled, and started to charge forward, but before she could, a pink mist surrounded her.

"What? What is this?" She called in surprise.

Suddenly, she felt her hand touching something cool and metal.

She looked down and gasped.

A long slender metal staff was in her hand. It was an assortment of colors, and had two blue orbs glowing at each end of it.

Suddenly, she felt her cat suit being pulled away.

"What the-?"

A short dress wrapped itself around her. It was light and comfortable. It was a white color with a large silver belt at her waist. A fiery blue glow surrounded her.

"Omigod!" She shrieked.

Suddenly the dress began to change, and light pink fabrics wrapped around it.

"M-my hair!" She cried as the now pink hair swirled around her.

"Wow." She whispered as a small pink orb appeared in her hands.

"This is for Kakashi!" She cried, and focused all her energy on the pink ball. It grew bigger and darted towards the bang.

The impact was a dazzling array of colors.

Kisara was breathing heavily as the bang fell to its death.

And behind it,

Was the door.

She walked forward and picked up the huge pile of clothing and weapons. She left the money for kyle, and made a note to give some of the stuff to the others.

She also grabbed the key to the door.

"Here we go." She whispered and pushed the key into the hole.

As it opened, a pale glowing yellow light met her eyes and suddenly, she lost consciousness.

When Kisara awoke, she felt something nuzzling her cheek.

"What the?" A soft low growl answered her.

She turned sleepily and saw a small blue dragon staring beady eyed at her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed loudly.

The dragon squealed.

"Help me! Help me!!!! Somebody help me!!!" She wailed.

"Calm down Kisara." A voice answered her coolly.

"mom?" Suddenly she looked up frightened.

"Yes it's me." She said with a small laugh.

"I see you found your friend." She said with another chuckle.

Kisara stared at the dragon and then groaned and pushed herself up.

Instead of feeling the cold hard ground, she felt nothing at all.

She looked down to see that she was floating.

"Mom?! What is this?! I'm not a psykeeper!" She cried.

"Well, that's just a side effect. It should go away before your friends find you. Look at your new outfit." Romanu giggled.

She looked down and saw a psykeeper's outfit. However, it was silver with blue lining running all around it. Also, a large blue bow was in the back of it.

"My hair is back to normal." She said with relief.

"But not your eyes." Romana said chuckling. "Look"

She rushed forward and saw that her eyes were a deep innocent brown color.

"Wow." She whispered.

"Nice isn't it? And by the way…you better get rid of that Brina girl…something terrible is going to happen to you…" Romanu said softly.

"What?"

"I'm sorry…" the voice began to fade away, and Kisara blinked.

She was on the ground again.

"Owwww…" She whimpered as she rubbed her head.

She decided it was time to go out and find her friends.

"Guys where are youu?" She asked.

"We're over here Kisara!" Chrissie called.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kisara?!" Kakashi came running around the corner and stopped dead in his tracks.

_Hehe…their so cute_

It was an odd thought, but he knew what was waiting for the two.

"Hey! You two! Do you mind getting up so we can go kick butt?" He asked, nicely enough.

"Yeah we're coming." Kyle said, his face flushed.

"unhhhh" Suddenly Kakashi's hand flew up to his eye.

"Kisara, please help me." He moaned.

She ran up to him frantically.

He stumbled and fell.

A blue light surrounded him.

He screamed loud. Real loud.

"Kakashi!" Kisara cried worriedly.

"It hurts." He said painfully.

Slowly his silver hair became black, and his golden lively eyes turned into the deep green color they had been.

His clothes became armor, and Kisara was dragged to the ground.

Kyle ran forward, watching the transformation with wide eyes.

And then, the blue glow disappeared and Kakashi was knocked unconscious.

Suddenly, they all heard a loud growl.

"What is that?"

"Kisara look out!" Kyle called wildly.

Suddenly something reached out and smashed him into the ground. He was dead.

"Urgh…I'll just go to loadlight." He moaned.

His body faded away, and Kisara angrily turned to the large bang.

"I won't let you hurt my friends anymore!" She yelled, and started to charge forward, but before she could, a pink mist surrounded her.

"What? What is this?" She called in surprise.

Suddenly, she felt her hand touching something cool and metal.

She looked down and gasped.

A long slender metal staff was in her hand. It was an assortment of colors, and had two blue orbs glowing at each end of it.

Suddenly, she felt her cat suit being pulled away.

"What the-?"

A short dress wrapped itself around her. It was light and comfortable. It was a white color with a large silver belt at her waist. A fiery blue glow surrounded her.

"Omigod!" She shrieked.

Suddenly the dress began to change, and light pink fabrics wrapped around it.

"M-my hair!" She cried as the now pink hair swirled around her.

"Wow." She whispered as a small pink orb appeared in her hands.

"This is for Kakashi!" She cried, and focused all her energy on the pink ball. It grew bigger and darted towards the bang.

The impact was a dazzling array of colors.

Kisara was breathing heavily as the bang fell to its death.

And behind it,

Was the door.

She walked forward and picked up the huge pile of clothing and weapons. She left the money for kyle, and made a note to give some of the stuff to the others.

She also grabbed the key to the door.

"Here we go." She whispered and pushed the key into the hole.

As it opened, a pale glowing yellow light met her eyes and suddenly, she lost consciousness.

When Kisara awoke, she felt something nuzzling her cheek.

"What the?" A soft low growl answered her.

She turned sleepily and saw a small blue dragon staring beady eyed at her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed loudly.

The dragon squealed.

"Help me! Help me!!!! Somebody help me!!!" She wailed.

"Calm down Kisara." A voice answered her coolly.

"mom?" Suddenly she looked up frightened.

"Yes it's me." She said with a small laugh.

"I see you found your friend." She said with another chuckle.

Kisara stared at the dragon and then groaned and pushed herself up.

Instead of feeling the cold hard ground, she felt nothing at all.

She looked down to see that she was floating.

"Mom?! What is this?! I'm not a psykeeper!" She cried.

"Well, that's just a side effect. It should go away before your friends find you. Look at your new outfit." Romanu giggled.

She looked down and saw a psykeeper's outfit. However, it was silver with blue lining running all around it. Also, a large blue bow was in the back of it.

"My hair is back to normal." She said with relief.

"But not your eyes." Romana said chuckling. "Look"

She rushed forward and saw that her eyes were a deep innocent brown color.

"Wow." She whispered.

"Nice isn't it? And by the way…you better get rid of that Brina girl…something terrible is going to happen to you…" Romanu said softly.

"What?"

"I'm sorry…" the voice began to fade away, and Kisara blinked.

She was on the ground again.

"Owwww…" She whimpered as she rubbed her head.

She decided it was time to go out and find her friends.

"Guys where are youu?" She asked.

"We're over here Kisara!" Chrissie called.


	9. Chapter 9

Kisara and Saria had been talking for some time now. They had learned quite a bit about each other.

"What about your parents Saria?" Kisara asked as they walked torwards the large door before them.

"Well…" She hesitated. "When I was very young my parents were slaughtered by a hacker. Since then, I've been with my cousin, and my new friend Link of course." She said smiling.

"AH I see." Kisara said nodding.

"Well my parents live down in the city of Flaris so they're pretty much safe except for when people bring about invasions." She explained.

"Hey guys! Who has the key?" Kyle called.

"I do." Kisara said, stepping forward and taking out the shining key. Kyle motioned for her to put it in.

Kisara pushed the key into the hole shaped like it and pulled the lever.

The door opened with a hiss, the other side covered in a dark curtain.

"Come on guys." Kyle said stepping forward nervously into the dark.

Shade came beside Kisara and gripped her hand tightly.

"Don't worry we'll be okay." He whispered.

And they all entered. Kisara heard her own heavy breathing as she stepped forward. She gripped Shade's hand tightly.

She heard a low hiss in front of her, but could see nothing.

Suddenly she tripped and screamed.

She stumbled forward and reached blindly for the first thing she could catch.

Kisara felt her hand catch hold of cloth and grabbed at it.

The person whom felt it grabbed her and lifted her up.

She regained balance but was absolutely terrified.

She gripped the person's arm tightly, and they put a protective arm around her.

"It's ok…" They whispered in a low voice. She blushed immediately to find it was Brent.

"I-im sorry Brent." She said, her voice trembling.

"It's ok…it's creepy in here." He whispered back.

Suddenly, they saw two flames ahead of them. Then four, and then, a pair of red, glowing eyes.

Kisara' stomach lurched forward as she realized that they had only gone a few feet.

A now loud hiss came from the creature's mouth. Suddenly the darkness was lifted, and dim lights lit the chamber.

Kisara and Chrissie screamed as the monster came forward.

It's long, snake like tail was swishing behind it steadily, and its upper half was straight, making it look it's fiercest.

It was a Wormdeque, and it did _not _look happy.

"Attack guys!" Kyle cried.

Kisara leapt forward and fired a spell at the creature. It skidded back slightly, but recoiled quickly. The next thing Kisara knew was a large snake like tail coming towards her. She jumped to the side quickly, dodging it easily.

Kyle and Shade leapt forward now, slicin' and dicin' the monster to pieces.

It was screeching like nothing any of them had heard before.

Suddenly the fiery rage in the monster's eye's faded, and a blank expression of shock came over it.

It emitted one last screech and fell to the ground.

"One down…" Kyle whispered as he stood, wiping a bit of sweat off of his face.

Suddenly, several hisses could be heard at once.

The gang all groaned and Saria, who had been watching, jumped out of the shadows with a broad grin on her face.

"Let's kick butt." She yelled. The knuckle that was now weighing down her left hand shone in the dull light as she charged towards a pair of red eyes. They all heard a squeal as a blue light shone around her and the creature. She was AoEing the creature, and It was producing _good_ results.

But then, another of the worms charged at her, and together, they slammed her into the wall so hard that the cavern shook.

"Saria!" An unfamiliar female voice cried.

Suddenly the huge door trembled, and opened to reveal a magician, a psychiper, and a blade.

They all tore down the path and surrounded where Saria's crumpled body lay.

"Oh Saria what did you do this time idiot?" the girl yelled angrily.

A weak voice came from the body. "Link…Kayla? Blake? What are you doing here…" A whimper escaped as they all heard a long, painful crack. The psychiper looked away, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Saria…" He whispered helplessly.

The blade grabbed her body and rocked it gently in his arms and whispered to her.

"Come back, we'll open the door for you." He whispered.

"mk." She said back.

Her eyes slid closed, and her body was broken down into tiny pieces, which were sucked up by a portal that had appeared in the ceiling.

Kisara had been distracted by this, and without warning, a large, horn pierced her stomach.

She screamed, tears smarting in her eyes.

"To the loadlight." She whispered.

Nothing Happened…


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 8:D**

_What's going on?!_

Was Kisara's first thought as she lay on the cold hard stone.

"Guys help!" She cried out.

Chrissie turned, having killed another worm, and ran over.

"Why aren't you going to loadstar?" She asked, confused.

"I can't! I tried!" She said in desperation.

"Well…I don't know what to do!" Chrissie said in frustration as she pulled back a purple strand of hair to behind her ear.

"Try again!" She said hopefully.

"To the Loadstar." Kisara said, clearly.

Once again, nothing happened.

Suddenly, a clear voice chirped. "Silly! You can't use the loadstar!" Kisara surprised herself to see that she could move, and turned her head.

On top of the statue was a girl with pink hair and big brown eyes. Her eyes were innocent and had a laugh to them.

"You're a special one! You can't use it!" The girl looked as if she was suppressing a giggle.

"Explain?" Kisara asked.

"Watch!" The girl leapt off the statue and landed gracefully on the ground, everyone could see that she was a ranger with the bow that she held in her hand. But…her clothes weren't right…

The girl went up to the worms and grabbed their attention, then allowed them to kill her.

"Resurrection!" She cried. A pink glow surrounded her and she was lifted up and was set back onto the ground.

"Hey Brina, you gonna be comin back with me or what?" She asked.

"Nah I'll stay here with Kyle and his friends!" She chirped.

The girl winked. "Have fun with your boyfriend."

Brina gave a giggle that made Kisara want to be sick.

"Ressurection!" Kisara cried, and sure enough, a light surrounded her and lifted her up, but it was blue instead.

"Good! Good!" The girl clapped her hands and giggled.

"Well, I'll see ya soon Brina!" She continued.

And then she did the strangest thing, she floated away, the bow still in her hand.

"Who the hell was that?" Brent asked, irritated by this girl.

"She was… a hacker." Vane said, who had been unusually silent.

"I have a confession to make." She whispered.

Her long blonde hair which had been kept up so neatly hung freely and bounced every so often.

"I… am not what you think." She turned away, seeming ashamed.

She let a deep breath escape.

"I'm a guardian. I am to serve the god's children and hunt down hackers."

She twirled around and her outfit was disappearing and was replaced, by a female lamb suit, with cat ears on her head.

Her eyes changed, they were deep brown now.

"Vane!" Kisara said, surprised by all she was taking in.

"My name isn't Vane… its Brianna." She said, as she stood uncertainly, as though she stuck out like a sore thumb.

The gang had taken a rest, and soon Brianna had settled back into the gang.

Brina was very quiet, and Kisara was happy for that.

"Mmm…Kisara where did you go after I had been killed? I couldn't find you." Kyle said, changing the subject.

Kisara froze.

"Uhh… No where. I just went…ummm to another little cavern! Yeah that's right! I went to this other cavern and found a bunch of mutant bangs!" She said with a nervous laugh.

She didn't want them to know about her little meeting with her mom.

Kyle looked at her strangely, and that's when the idea to get rid of Kisara popped into Brina's head.

"So uhh…you guys wanna go level some more?" She asked.

"Yeah sure! Let's!" For once, Kisara agreed with Brina.

The gang found a huge group of mutant bangs, and fought for awhile.

"Wow…I'm exhausted and I think its about time to go eat dinner!" Brina said.

"Yeah I agree…let's all go outside." Chrissie chirped.

"I'll be out in a minute… I think I left something in the chamber…" Kisara said, turning towards the door which was still open.

"We can come with you!" Brianna said.

"No, No it's fine. You guys go on out." Kisara said quickly.

Brianna shrugged her shoulders and led the group down the hall.

Kisara breathed a sigh of relief and reentered.

A soft glow emitted from the middle of the chamber, and the door slid down behind her.

She could see a figure in the middle. Long golden hair flowed from the girls head, it was shining in the light, and floated so freely, Kisara almost that she was a ghost.

"Hello?" She called softly.

The girl whipped around.

Deep blue eyes met Kisara's.

"I…I got stuck in here…and something attacked me…" She whispered, her face pale as a ghost.

"Are you ok?" Kisara rushed forward to the girl's side as her trembling legs gave away.

"…." No response came from the girls lips.

"What attacked you?" Kisara spoke calmly, hoping to settle her down.

"A…dragon." She whispered as her eyes slid closed. The girl's strong body was now weak, as she fell to the cold mossy floor silently.

The other side of the statue was covered in a curtain of black, and a low growl came from it

"I know what you are. Get out here right now." She said sharply.

The growling ceased, and suddenly a loud clattering occurred.

And the blue dragon she had found in the other dungeon skittered out.

But this time, it was at least 12 feet tall.

"O-m-i-g-o-d." She whispered as she stumbled back.

The dragon craned its neck down and sniffed her as she remained stock still.

"Easy…" She said calmly.

It nudged her shoulder gently.

"Jeez you've grown in the last….hour." She mumbled.

Its deep blue eyes pierced hers. She held out her hand to it and it sniffed it.

Without warning, the dragon bit her.

She winced as pain rushed through her hand.

It quickly withdrew, and a mark ran across her hand.

"Why'd you do that stupid?" She mumbled as she wrapped a small bandage around it.

Nothing answered her.

She sighed and went over to the girl.

Kisara noticed that she had woken up, and she was leaning against the statue.

"Heyy…are you ok?" She asked, walking over.

The girl whipped around, revealing her large, beautiful blue eyes.

"Yeah…I'm fine…Just a little dizzy." She said in a low voice.

"ok…My name is Kisara." Kisara said, trying to keep her own cool.

"My name is Tami Rumi, but lots of people just call me Tami." She replied with a small smile. She stood tall now, a long slender bow in her hand.

"Well Tami it is then! Wanna walk out of this dump with me?" Kisara chirped.

"Heck yeah!" Tami replied.

As the two neared the entrance, Tami and Kisara added each other to their friend list.

"I can ask my party leader if you can join. Hold on." Kisara said smiling when Tami had asked about what party she was in.

Kisara quickly typed a message.

_Hey Kyle, can a friend of mine join the party?_

Get out here. We need to talk to you now.

A nervous feeling washed over Kisara.

_Something isn't right…_She thought.

"Ok…let's go…" But Tami had disappeared.

A message flashed on the screen of her messenger.

_Hey Kisara I went ahead and went out…I'm going to fight a bit more but I'll see ya later._

_Tami._

Kisara sighed and stepped out into the bright sun.

As she came out a rather sharp breeze whizzed past her.

"Looks like it's going to storm." She mumbled.

Several bangs were romping around. They didn't seem to notice her as she tiptoed by.

And there she saw everyone.

They all had cold, unemotional faces.

Something was wrong…

Kisara's stomach lurched. The new, crisp magician outfit she was now wearing was being pulled by the wind, like a small child tugging her hand. It felt tight…too tight.

"Guys?" She asked timidly.

"Where the heck have YOU been?" Brent asked coldly, his eyes sharp, and deep with anger.

"What's wrong?" Kisara asked.

Kyle stood now.

"What's wrong?! I'll tell you what's wrong. Brina just finished telling us ALL about what you say about us. She said that you disappeared with some girl she didn't know and when she went to get you you were talking about us." He said sharply.

"How dare you call me a b---- (we'll keep it clean for the kiddies)!!?" Chrissie said sharply. Her eyes were in thin slits.

"And you called me a freak.You also seemed quite intent on using me to level up." Brent said angrily.

"But-" Kisara's heart beat frantically now, she had no idea what they were talking about.

"Yeah..you were just using all of us the whole time. You called me a loser, and about 10 other names I won't mention. You know what Kisara, you're a dirty rotten traitor." Kyle snapped.

Kisara's heart snapped.

"You know Kyle, I think you should just block her." Brina said in a singsong voice. A cruel smile spread across her face as she looked at Kisara from behind Kyle."

Anger burst from Kisara, and she yelled. "YOU LITTLE B---- (we'll keep it clean for the kiddies)! I SWEAR WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'LL KILL YOU!"

She leapt forward, but before she could, she felt a stinging sensation on her face.

She stumbled back blindly. A loud ringing sound echoed through the now silent field. People were watching her with pity as she realized what had just happened.

Kyle held his hand in the air.

She held her hand to her cheek where he hit her.

"I…" Tears smarted.

"Go away. We don't ever want to see you again. We hate you. It's over Kisara." He said coldly.

And suddenly tears were streaming down her face as she rushed forward.

And it started raining…and it rained hard as Kisara blindly stumbled into the cold, dark, unforgiving night.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11. The Feelings of Betrayal

Kisara had been running around blindly for several minutes and stopped. The rain had soaked through her outfit and droplets of rain beaded her silver hair.

A little ways away, Tami walked through the pouring rain and saw the heart-broken Kisara standing, soaked from eyes and down. The sight made pitty run down her. Turning, Tami heard a slight conversation.  
"Heheheh, that girl wont ever take Kyle away from me again..." Brina walked with a smirk on her face.  
Tami leaped out of the bushes and fired a bunch of arrows at her.  
"YOU JERK!(made nicer for lil kiddies:)!" Tami screamed as a army of arrows poured reapidly on Brina. "HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"  
(an exert from lokuri! creds to her for this paragraph above.) The name sat upon her lips as she stood, trembling.

Suddenly, she saw a figure stand from behind the light, her vision slowly beginning to dim.

It was a human, and it walked towards her slowly at first, then it ran.

"KISARA!" It was Shade.

Heavy exhaustion lay upon Kisara, as her world went black.

The last thing she felt, was Shade's warm body pressing against hers, and carrying her to the light.

When Kisara's eyes slid open, a soft glow met them. In front of her was a small crackling fire, and she noticed two other figures lying on the other side of it.

She felt a warm breath on her neck and tried to jump up, but weakly fell back to the cold, muddy ground.

"Scared ya didn't I?" A voice said with a soft chuckle.

"S-shade?" She asked weakly. She turned her head to see his smiling face, with merriment in his eyes.

"I'm sure glad I found you." He said softly, tracing her face gently with his finger.

She blushed slightly.

"I'm surprised Kakashi let you out so late at night…" She began.

He cut her off.

"I have my own body now." He said proudly. His expression darkened. "But if I die, I die for good. I have to return to Kakashi's body, and he rarely lets me out."

"And is that why you're being so, bold?" She said, somewhat sly, somewhat irritated.

"Well, you know I've always had a thing for you Kisara." He said playfully.

She just grumbled and turned over. Her heart was heavy and gray, like a large cloud ready to rain.

"Ungh. Shade what the bloody hell are you doing up so late?" A rough voice grumbled.

"Oh hush Risu. Our guest woke up." Shade said, as the shady figure sat up and stretched.

"You shut up." He growled. "Oh well, it's about time I left anyways. Oh wait! Your Kisara. Kyle told me about you."

Kisara stared at him with a blank expression. "Can you tell him…that Brina is a hacker. Please?"

"Uh yeah sure." He said, picking up a few of his belongings.

"Thanks." She whispered, brushing a tear from her eye.

Shade grinned and pulled her into his arms. "Don't worry, we'll be fine." Quickly anger rose in Kisara, and she pushed herself out of his arms and stomped away. "Leave me alone." She growled angrily. A confused look spread on his face as she sat down on the end of a cliff, over looking the vast clouded sea. She stared out beyond, as she remembered just yesterday, Kyle was holding her tightly in his arms.

She felt a tear land on her hand. And then more.

"Kisara…look i…" Shade had come up behind her.

She turned, tears still spilling from her eyes and as he knelt down next to her, grabbed onto him.

"I'm sorry…I just…" She whimpered as she began once more to cry.

"It's ok." He whispered.

The next day Kisara woke up bleary eyed. Risu was of course, gone. The other person now sat in front of the fire, blinking his eyes several times.

"So you're finally awake…" He said groggily.

And suddenly, there was a huge BOOM. And they all died. The end! And Sarah laughed evily as she looked over the now fried Kisara, and random person I have not named yet.

And then she had a cookie! Yayy cookies! (And explosions!)

And uhh….black eyeshadow at Sephora!! ..

watches people have heart attack

Its ok its ok…

Ahem,

We press forward! fights sarah for a cookie

She nodded, not saying anything.

He didn't say much more, but she noticed that his hair was a dusty brown, and his eyes blue.

"Alright, you guys ready to head out? We'll leave some stuff here so people know that we're camping here. Let's head to the dumbbulls." Shade said, twisting a piece of his straw colored hair.

"But…what about me?" Kisara asked, looking up at him.

"Well duh! You're coming with us." He said with a grin.

"Oh. Ok." She murmured.

First, the two boys got Kisara to level 30, and then she started to help them out.

They leveled twice, which afterwards they sat down and had lunch.

A glaze had settled over Kisara's eyes. Her eyes were constantly downcast, constantly watching the dirt soaked earth.

The wind blew, kicking up the dry dust.

Kisara gave a small sigh and got up.

"I'm going to go back to the camp…I'm tired…" She said.

She flew away on her broom, not expecting what would happen in the next few days…


End file.
